Merry Christmas Hakuto
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A small one-shot following a regular anbu team and their returning to the village on new years.  Mostly following Hakuto and his fiancee.  Some strange dressing on Tsunade's part and a generous hand out.  What is Hakuto exactly?


(description of character: Anime Naruto, Brown Hair Shoulder Length Always Messy, Eyes Green, 7ft tall, known by Hakuto, A 17 Year Old Average Anbu, Strangely In Love With Cake)

Christmas had passed, but the lights still dressed shops and homes. The year awaited for the night. The tree settle neatly in the middle of the loud village. Villagers and children danced around like fools. Enjoying the thought that in a few hours it would be a whole new year. Hakuto never really understood this. He had always thought that these acts of celebrating time was vulgar. A chuckles is stiffed behind him. He turns to the man. His teammate Goro dancing in the snow that fell. His Anbu outfit swaying as his black hair. His light peach fuzz gaining little sprinkles of white.

Hakuto sighed. Receiving a handful of selfish requesting stars when coming home from a mission was annoying enough, but now Goro had been set off. He held his forehead. He had to say this was his most hated holiday. For only one reason...

Goro suddenly took his friend in a headlock. Giving poor Hakuto a noogie of a lifetime. 'Causing his hair to be even more frazzled. He fought to get out of his grasp.

"Goro I'm gonna fucking kill you." He growled.

Goro only laughed louder as he danced lightly to the beat of the flashing lights. The rest of the team walked by the two. All of them laughing in the same tune with Goro. The female leader holding her mask from her face.

"Go easy on him Hakuto."

A smirk plastered across her unmarked face. He took her acceptance and flipped Goro. He lay on his back with a pout. Snow escaping from underneath his form. His lower lip quivering.

"I was just playin', you went to far."

Hakuto sighed. Once more.

"We need to talk to the Hokage-sama before anything you fool."

His voice coming out in stern words of a controlling being.

"Fine."

Goro stood up and brushed off the much snow that had accumulated on his black pants. They followed the rest of the team. The five all together as they walked pass the kids eying the new toys in the store. Hakuto smiled lightly. A touch of emotion reaching his eyes.

"After this I have to get something here."

They knocked lightly on the door to the Hokage's office. The empty halls echoing in it's presences. She called the group in. They all gave blank stare towards her. She wore a very sexy Santa costume. Much like a bikini it didn't cover much. Little bells hanging from the small red top. Hickeys dressing the top of her breasts. Her cheeks flushed thoroughly. Her chair laughing.

"Um... Hokage?" The leaders asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you uh... Wearing that?"

Tsunade's eye twitched curiously. The group began to giggle softly under their breathe as the gray hair peaked out from the side of the chair.

"Sorry to interrupt." The leader coughed.

Tsunade released her stiffened muscles.

"I'll pretend I got your report, just leave... Please."

The group left a few moments after. Letting the doors shut loudly and 'cause Jiraiya to jump like a oddball.

"I'm going home to take a nap." Goro stated.

He left abruptly. Leaving the team in his strange stench.

"Yeah, us too. Our families are probably waiting for us."

The other two ran off. The leader was left alone with Hakuto.

"Finally we're alone, I swear they are the worst Anbu with timing."

He listened to her words, but mostly watching the frozen snow drip off of her velvet hair. How it slipped of her shoulders with the strands. Her blue eyes sharply dropped to his gaze.

"Watcha starin' at honey."

He ignored the rest of her speech. Quickly he took her wrist in hand began to drag her off.

"What the hell are you doing!" She gasped.

Hakuto took a turn down many streets. He stopped back at the abnormally large tree. It's colors giving his cheeks a green and red glow. Greeting it with a grin.

"Um..."

His gaze rushing past everyone. Looking for the children before. He found them quickly. He drug her towards them.

"Wait here with the kids."

Her confused look of astonishment was clearly written across her face. He dashed inside. She missed everything he did inside. The glass was to fogged up by the eager children. He came back out holding a bag. She guessed he got gifts for the kids since he missed Christmas. He opened the bag and began to pull chocolates and large tree shaped suckers out. He handed the kids each one of each. They ran off screaming in joy and waving off to Hakuto.

"You sure like the orphanage don't you."

He remembered his lover stood waiting next to him. He rapidly dug into the bag and pulled out a small box. A grin revealed on his cheeks. She gave a curious glare. She took the small colorful, rainbow like box. She took the top off and gasped in pure happiness.

"I knew you would like it. I reserved it for Christmas, but we missed it so it's a little late. I think this is my first real Christmas."

"Yes, Yes! You asshole you should of told me this on the mission!"

She leaped in his arms like in the movies. Snuggling her face into his chest. The snow missing the ground under her. Slowly creating a crater.

"Then will get married in the next year."


End file.
